Precious Lives, Precious Times
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Death, demons, harsh trials and sadness was part of the Rekai Tentai’s lives when they worked for Koenma. But now ten years have passed since they left his employment. Together they try desperately to live happy normal lives. But as sadness and hardness


Precious Lives, Precious Times.

By: Saka (SakuraSango)

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Death, demons, harsh trials and sadness was part of the Rekai Tentai's lives when they worked for Koenma. But now ten years have passed since they left his employment. Together they try desperately to live happy normal lives. But as sadness and hardness follows them, the gang truly has to wonder if they are cursed to live a cold and sorrowful life. Or can they stay together long enough to pull themselves out of the rut their in?

Pairings:: Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Botan/Hiei, Shizuru/Kurama

Side note:: Ok this comes in with a ten year gap and some of the tentai have children so please be patient for the first couple of chapters, then it'll be easier to follow. I promise.

**This isn't your normal Spirit Detectives havin children fic. Promise.**

X-X-X-

"_Yusuke look out!" But the screeching warning came too late. _

_The red car flew off of the mountain road and down the steep cliff. Saplings fell to the left and right as the car rumbled along. Anything that happened to be in the way was sliced down, like the way scissors cut through paper. _

_Keiko's scream was heard as the car slammed into a big old oak. The hood of the red car folded on itself._

_Yusuke groaned as he feebly tried to kick open the driver's side door. Blood flowed from his head covering his face. Gritting his teeth Yusuke brought up his feet up to his head, and brought them solidly against the door. Finally, thanks to the unrelenting barrage of Yusuke's feet, the door gave creaking open slightly. Pushing it even further Yusuke fell out of the car. _

_A pained gasp emerged from the black haired youth's mouth as his weight fell solely upon his right arm. Pain raced from wrist to his shoulder, begging to not be used again. From Yusuke's pale lips blood spewed as he erupted in a coughing fit. No longer could you tell that he had been wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans, for they were all the same grisly red and black._

_Inside of the car came frantic motions; motions that only a worried mother could manage. Keiko frantically pulled on the car seat's latch desperate to free her crying child from the tiny prison. _

"_It's ok Kira sweetie mommy's going to get you out soon." Keiko gritted her teeth as she pulled desperately at the belts._

_Unable to unlatch the seat Keiko moved from the crying girl to the other occupants. She knew that as long as her little girl screamed she was ok. _

_But her twin was another story. Maya had remained in the same position that she was in when the car had been run off of the road. Keiko slowly put an ear up to the tiny girl's chest, praying that her fears were not true, that her tiny bundle of joy was not gone. But as the seconds flew by she knew that it was. Maya's lips were blue and she still had refused to take a breath. _

_A horrified scream erupted shaking the unconscious Shizuru back to consciousness. She weakly pulled at the seatbelt careful to not hit her bulging stomach. Groaning Shizuru opened her eyes, blinking ferociously trying to clear her hazy vision. But it was a losing battle for the shadows reclaimed her as she fell into the deep black pits of unconsciousness once again._

Keiko's eyes flitted slightly as she rolled over.

_The doctor's urgent voice bounced off the walls as he worked on the critical Shizuru. "Damn," he swore lightly as the blood continued to flow freely her abdomen. Throwing aside another blood soaked sponge he grimly looked at the nurse. "Call the operating room, we have to get the baby out of her now."_

_Horror filled the black eyes as the nurse nodded quickly. As she ran for the phone she thought back to when the woman's husband had come running in. How far along had he said she was? Was it 5 months or 6. She could not remember now, but it did not matter for both were way to early. _

_Keiko sat in the emergency room. Stitches covered her forehead right between her eyes. In her arms she held a sleeping babe. The tiny girl sucked her finger while dreaming sweet dreams. Though none of it mattered to Keiko, for her other child was dead. Never would she see Maya's wonderfully lovable face and hear her little coos._

_Outside of her room stood Botan and Kurama. Botan had come soon after Kurama had. Tears filled both of their eyes as they stared at the broken girl before them._

"_Hey Botan," he paused until the ex-ferry girl looked up, "wasn't Maya Keiko's favorite?"_

_Botan looked down at the white tile before nodding. Even though Keiko loved both of her girls, Maya always clung to her. Kira, on the other hand, had always been daddy's little girl. _

_Kurama turned sadly away. His wife was in the operating room, the child that they had been expecting three months from now was coming early, Yusuke was in critical condition, and Keiko was lost in her thoughts mourning the unexpected death of her child. Could this day possibly get any worse._

_An hour later his wife and baby were out of the operating room and were resting peacefully in their beds. Both were no longer in serious danger of dying, though the tiny girl was still in dire condition. On her left cheek was a tiny scar in the shape of a crescent moon. _

"Keiko. Keiko honey. Where here, wake up sweet heart." Eye lids fluttered as a hand flew up. The bright sunlight had surprised the girl.

Yusuke smiled sweetly as he pointed to the two story house in the distance. "We're here Keik."

Kurama glanced up at the black car that had just pulled up. Grinning heartily he shook his head chuckling lightly. Just like always Yusuke and Keiko were the last to arrive.

Behind him Kurama could hear the tenth fight start between Kuwabara and Hiei. Now that they were in-laws the fights occurred more often, though they were less venomous now. Hiei had told Yukina about being her brother soon before her marriage to Kuwabara. And much to Hiei's delight Yukina swore up and down that his past had no meaning to her, for he was a different person now.

And that was true. Hiei could been seen smiling when he thought no one was looking.  His 'all humans are filth' attitude was around seldomly.  And much to the surprise of everyone he had asked Botan for her hand in marriage, which she graciously accepted.

The said girl was now desperately trying to break up the fight. Kurama's sensitive ears picked up just enough of the conversation to hear her try to convince Hiei that the house looked good enough without scorch marks.

Sighing Kurama stood deciding to ignore yet another fight that threatened to destroy his house. '_Sometime we're going to have to get together at someone else's house. Let their residence be threatened. Maybe Yusuke and Keiko's apartment.' _Thoughts of all of them stuck in the same tiny three room apartment made Kurama shudder. They would all be dead before five minutes passed.

Yusuke unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly opened the door. Moving around for him had become slower since the accident. Reaching out with his left hand Yusuke pulled himself out of their tiny car, his stiff legs uncooperative.

Keiko, however, was much to the contrary. For as soon as the car had stopped moving she flew out. Car rides were no longer joyful for the young girl. The only way she would sit still in a car was deeply medicated. Turning she reached back to unlatch Kira yanking her roughly out of the car.

A stifled gasp of pain shot from the tiny girl's lips as her leg roughly met the dashboard. But the tiny girl knew better then to protest. She had seen her mommy pop two tiny pills, the same ones she took whenever they went anywhere. It was because of them, or so her daddy had said. '_Mommy still loves me,_' she thought weakly as the grip on her arms grew stronger.

Kurama spied the girl's pained expression. Trotting a little faster he quickly swept the little girl from Keiko. Feeling death's glare Kurama quickly engulfed the tiny body in a bear hug exclaiming about how much he had missed her.

Still Keiko's glare did not ease, she was not as stupid as everyone else made her out to be. Shaking her head she turned walking away exasperated.

"Sorry about that Kurama." Yusuke glanced after his wife. "She's getting better though."

Kurama sat the girl on the hood of the car examining her arms and legs. Already bruises were appearing. "Yusuke, I'm your friend you know that. But I swear I'll call the cops if she keeps this up." The blue bruises slowly began to mingle with the older yellow and green ones. God only knew how the back looked. Shaking his head Kurama repeated his warning once again to his friend before turning to leave. He would keep a close eye out on Keiko. Kurama silently vowed 'f_riends or not I'm not going to let this happen any longer.'_

Chocolate eyes met the drive as he slowly limped to the others. His right leg dragging behind. The accident had left the once athletic boy paralyzed on the right side. His once powerful right arm now hung dead at his side. No longer could it shoot his famous spirit gun.

Gritting his teeth Yusuke thrust this threat down with the others. For two years now he had to deal with the daily threats to call the police. So far they had been swept away, under the rug, but he did not know for how much longer.

Keiko was now getting more physical out in public. One of these times she was going to do it when he was not around. And their pride and joy would be swept away, far away from them both.

Life the ex-detectives once knew was forever gone. Now they were thrown into a life of disappointment, hatred, and distrust. Each one of their lives now spiraled out of control. Only threads of distrust and deceit could hold them together.

X-X-X-

Sorry if the ending was bad. I wanted to leave the get together for the next chapter.

Anyways how was it? Leave a quick review if ya like, or flame, don't matter to me.

Also sorry about Keiko and the way she is. If you're an avid Keiko fan, let me warn you that it gets worse from here. Sorry.


End file.
